dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 64 (Dragon Ball Super)
Episode 64 is titled "Revere Him! Praise Him! Potara Zamasu's Explosive Birth!!". Summary Vegeta continued his rampage on Black and completely overpowered him. Zamasu attempted to help Black, but Goku told Zamasu he is his opponent. Zamasu then told Goku that humans do not tell gods what to do. Vegeta then fired a Kikouha at Black but knew it did not damage. Then, Black rises and realizes that anger was driving Vegeta. He then told Vegeta that he was the strongest if anger was a factor because of his anger towards the humans' foolishness, the gods overlooking their foolish and getting beaten by a human. As he says this, he uses the Shinretsuzan and penetrates his hand to create a scythe. Black challenges Vegeta and he then launches the scythe at Vegeta but he misses, but the scythe created a phenomenon. Black states that he was unaware of the portal possessed, saying it could be a new universe, the past, the future, or the anger within him. Zamasu is amazed by the portal and wonders what Goku thought but Goku attacked him and stated that his immortality has gotten him too confident. Zamasu then insults Goku's intellect and wonders if he has a scheme but Goku says that it would not be fun if he told him because he does not want to lose to anyone. Black and Vegeta and Zamasu and Goku then continue their battles, which causes an eruption. The eruption causes Mye, who was watching their battles, to fall off of a building but she managed to hang onto a cord. Trunks wondered if she was a-okay so Mye responded that she was. Trunks then shows Mye the jar after she asked if he was alright. Trunks wondered what were happening with his father and Goku so Mye looks through he binoculars and see Zamasu heading towards them. Bulma is scared that Zamasu is heading towards them so Trunks questions the progress of the time machine, but Buma says it needs more time. He then says he will hold off Zamasu but Bulma says that he could used the Mafuuba to seal Zamasu away, shocking Trunks and Mye. Goku and Vegeta are surrounded by clones of Black due to the portal. As Black wonders why they were not doing anything, Goku and Vegeta attacked the clones but the clones eventually overpower them. Vegeta then tells Goku to use Shunkanidou to locate Trunks's energy, but Goku says the atmosphere is messed up. Trunks is practicing poses to perform the Mafuuba but fails. Bulma then remembers she recorded a video of Piccolo demonstrating how to perform the Mafuuba. After Trunks was furious for not knowing the poses to perform Mafuuba, he wondered if only knowing the pose what execute the attack. Bulma then tells Trunks and Mye that she would hold off Zamasu for four to five minutes so Trunks could master the Mafuuba. Trunks is reluctant for her to go because it is dangerous but Bulma says to trust her. Zamasu descended to the ground so Bulma starts to flirt with Zamasu but he glared at her. Moments later, Trunks and Mye see Zamasu holding Bulma by her coat. As he sees this, Trunks remembers what happened to his mother when Black killed her. Zamasu then throws Bulma to the ground. Trunks then gets angry and then transforms. Zamasu wonders if Trunks was trying to buy time but Trunks then performed the Mafuuba. Mye and Trunks told Zamasu not to underestimate the humans. Trunks the put Zamasu in the jar. Bulma congratulates Trunks and then gets up, to Trunks's and Mye's relief. Moments later, Bulma expressed that she was scared. Bulma then tells Mye to put the seal on the jar but the jar was nowhere to be found. Kame-Sennin contacts Trunks and tells him that they forgot the seal, so Trunks tells Piccolo. Bulma, Mye, and Trunks attempt to keep the lid to the jar shut but Zamasu eventually is released from the jar. Black notices that Zamasu's energy has been disappearing and reappearing, so he teleports to him. As Goku is about to attack a clone of Black, the clones and the portal vanish. With the demand of Vegeta, Goku uses Shunkanidou with Vegeta to teleport to Trunks. Black asks Zamasu what was happening so Zamasu tell him that they had an error in the judgment and that humans are not bugs. He continues saying that if they continue to be careless, their ideals will vanish. Black recognizes this and says that playtime is over. Since the humans continued to discrete the gods, they have to show them the true power of the gods. The Potara of Black and Zamasu then illuminate and Zamasu switched his Potara on his left ear to his right ear. The two beings then merged into one being, saying that he is the "immortal and most powerful god, Potara Zamasu." Characters in Order of Appearance *Goku-Black *Vegeta *Son Goku *Future Zamasu *Shin *Gowasu *Future Mye *Future Trunks *Bulma *Piccolo (video) *Kame-Sennin *Piccolo *Trunks *Potara Zamasu Arc Navigation Site Navigation Category:Future Trunks Arc Episodes